Espalda con Espalda
by Erelbrile
Summary: Dos visitantes y una luz que titila. La mesa desnuda, sus cuerpos desnudos. Porque cuando están espalda con espalda no pueden mirarse a los ojos. ArgChi. Argentina y Chile.


¿Qué puedo decir? No importa cuanto me guste el ArgChi, no soy capaz de escribirlo :(. Me es imposible agarrarles el ritmo, y en gran medida es porque siento que debería saber mucho más de lo que sé sobre Chile y Argentina. Con países europeos, bueno, de última tienen personalidades canon y todo, pero como estos dos son OCs del fandom se me complica, además que me dolería mucho cometer errores. Sé que tengo nociones de nuestra Historia y de muchas relaciones y hechos con Argentina (y Perú, y Bolivia) desde que soy chica, porque es parte de lo que somos, de nuestra idiosincracia (imposible ignorar a tus vecinos, y menos si se tiene Historia en común), pero por ello mismo, porque son cosas aprendidas en casa y que vienen de mi propio sentir y pensar me cuesta creer que sea lo que realmente represente al país, aunque conozco a muchos que piensan lo mismo. Al final, verlo desde adentro me impide confiar en ello como una fuente verídica, porque no está en un libro. Y eso, que me cuesta mucho el ArgChi :( y este fic es muy fail, pero se lo prometí a JulyBeS (a quien está dedicado) si se inscribía en un intercambio de regalos y... y... y eso.

De paso, si 9696 se pasea por aquí, quisiera responderle unas cosas: de primera, se agradece todo el apoyo que me has dado en tus comentarios, son muy gratos de leer y me gusta que opines y critiques, aunque no sepa como contestar a tus preguntas. Todos los poemas/canciones que los personajes inventan dentro de las historias los invento yo. Cuando se trata de una canción ya existente (poemas creo que nunca he usado) en el mismo texto suele decirse qué canción es. Muchos Grecias por todo tu apoyo, es muy importante ❤

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes de Chile y Argentina pertenecen al colectivo del fandom. Axis Powers Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Nota: **Tanto a Chile como a Argentina llegaron -relativamente hablando- pocos negros. La referencia al color de ojos lo digo más bien por la idea del Buenos Aires que imitaba a Europa.

**PD:** ¡Recuerden los comentarios xD!

**PD2:** Si alguno logra encontrar alguna metáfora, ¡los felicito! Merecen un dulce imaginario, porque soy bien re complicada para esas cosas xD

**PD3:** En este fic, de verdad, de verdad, de verdad, creo que si no eres chileno o argentino no entenderás nica. En serio.

* * *

**Espalda con Espalda**

.

.

.

La habitación tiene una puerta, cuyos bordes pueden distinguirse únicamente gracias a la sombra que provocan. En el medio, una mesa rectangular no muy grande, reposa en soledad, sin sillas que la acompañen ni un mantel que la cubra. La única fuente de luz es una ampolleta desnuda, que amenaza con fundirse en cualquier momento.

Ellos están desnudos, espalda contra espalda en el fin mismo del alcance de la luz. Sus tobillos se tocan, sus caderas también, sus hombros y sus cabellos. No es posible reconocer sus rasgos antes de acostumbrarse a la penumbra, e incluso entonces no puede distinguirse más que las formas del rostro, del cabello y de los hombros.

Un hombre los observa, rodeándolos. Ambos, inmutables, no desvían la mirada del frente. Este hombre no viste más que un rojo sombrero con una pluma. Los rodea mirando primero al más alto, y luego colocando su atención en el más bajo. Se le acerca.

El chico ve los ojos verdes con la luz titilante de aquella habitación oscura cuando el hombre le toma el brazo y pone el propio a un lado, comparando el color mate de la piel mestiza con el blanco de su propia dermis. Lo suelta.

El hombre lo toma de la mandíbula y la aprieta, a lo que abre la boca sin protestar. Le examinan los dientes, haciendo girar su rostro de lado a lado. Entonces lo muerde.

Los ojos verdes lo miran con molestia y el del sombrero rojo le toma la muñeca, alzándola para verle mejor el cuerpo. Luego manifiesta su desagrado y desilusión frunciendo los labios y se dirige hacia el joven más alto.

Le aprieta la mandíbula y le examina los dientes y el rostro. Desliza las manos por el cabello, que se adivina más claro que el del otro joven bajo la poca luz. El muchacho le sonríe con picardía mediante sus ojos y el hombre se siente satisfecho, por lo que le palmea la cabeza.

El más bajo siente los movimientos tras su espalda, intuyéndolos, siguiéndolos con atención bien disimulada.

La luz parpadea unas cuatro o cinco veces, y al detenerse, el hombre del gorro y la pluma ya no está allí.

El piso está frío bajo sus plantas descalzas. El punto menos acogedor de la habitación se les antoja el más familiar.

Se dirigen a la mesa sin mirarse. La imagen del otro no es más que las formas difusas bajo la poca luz vistas de reojo. Se sientan sobre la mesa, espalda con espalda. Recién ahora puede notarse la diferencia entre ambos cuerpos; el más bajo es de piel mestiza y cabello oscuro, producto del concubinato en tierras belicosas. El más alto es de piel color cera sucia y cabello rubio, resultado de la migración de europeos a las cercanas costas atlánticas.

Manuel –el de ceño adusto, hijo ilegitimo de la concubina picunche y el español sin fortuna- se pregunta si Martín –el de rostro relajado y serio, con su sonrisa de francés, italiano, español- sabe que los ojos verdes que tanto presume son legado de la raza negra. Esa que no sobrevivía en su casa debido al clima.

La luz titila, y Martín se estira con gusto, para luego empujar a Manuel hacia el borde de la mesa. Manuel se aferra con las uñas a la superficie, sin poder evitar ser corrido de su lugar hasta no tener más que el espacio justo y necesario para no caerse. Entonces, notando lo cercano que se encuentra de caer del borde por culpa de quien está a su espalda, y aún sujetándose con los dedos crispados a la superficie, estira su cuello intentando ganar altura.

Recarga su nuca contra el cabello rubio, bajo la luz de la ampolleta desnuda en aquella habitación oscura, como si el lucir más alto quitase la impresión de que está a punto de caerse. Martín, sintiendo como detrás suyo se mueven, intuye lo que está sucediendo y sonríe. Manuel parece no saber que, de ese modo, pareciera estar en mayores apuros.

Con la ampolleta cercana a fundirse y sus intentos de ganar terreno, Manuel no ve al hombre enfrente suyo. Este se acerca, mas bajo la luz se ve que no es el blanco de piel tostada y sombrero rojo que antes los examinara. Este es rubio y lleva un bastón elegante en la mano.

Observa la división en que las pieles cambian de color, de espaldas una a la otra, y se da una vuelta alrededor de la mesa, observando a ambos especímenes. Sus músculos reflejan su trabajo mientras camina, moviéndose sus abdominales, sus muslos y sus omóplatos.

Acaricia los cabellos de Martín un poco, y luego continúa su recorrido.

Se acerca a Manuel y le acaricia el mentón. Y aunque el mestizo no se permite recostar su mejilla en la mano ajena, disfruta la caricia, sintiéndose valioso al ser querido, aunque no fuera el padre quien le diese ese gusto.

La punta del bastón se clava después en su vientre, empujando. El muchacho encoge el estómago y arquea la espalda. Detrás, Martín se remueve incómodo, decidiéndose entre voltear a ver al otro joven o no. No obstante, no lo hace, demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

El joven más bajo toma el bastón con ambas manos y lo aleja de su cuerpo, dirigiendo una mirada castaña al hombre de ojos verdes, quien deja de empujar y espera a que el muchacho incline hacia un lado su cuerpo para golpear con la punta del bastón directo en la columna del otro joven, a modo de castigo por usarlo con fines egoístas.

La gente no debe unirse con mentiras, parece decirle.

La luz parpadeó, apagándose unos minutos. Detrás de Manuel, Martín se quejaba. Tal vez fuese otro cambio de mando. Levantó la mirada hacia la ampolleta y su alambre de metal rojizo, antes que ésta volviera a encenderse.

El hombre del bastón ya no estaba, y la luz era más débil que nunca.

Continuaron en silencio, sin mirarse, en la habitación oscura, sentados sobre la mesa, espalda con espalda. Martín se recarga sobre el otro joven, quien se afirma a la mesa para no ser empujado más al borde. Tarda un poco en descubrir que Martín no busca más espacio, sino más comodidad. Se relaja entonces, y ladea la cabeza, colocándola en un hombro del joven rubio.

No se hablan, no se miran. Saben quien es aquel que se recuesta contra su espalda, saben que no lo ayudaron a apuñalar a un tercero, saben que en este momento están tomando caminos separados, sin embargo, y por esto mismo, no lo quieren mirar a los ojos.

Detrás de Manuel acomodan los hombros y descruzan los brazos. Martín descansa su cuello en el hombro del joven castaño y ladea la cabeza. El otro lo imita, mirando cada quien los labios contrarios porque no son capaces de observar los irises ajenos y confesarle que lo entienden, que no es su culpa, que ya son cosas del pasado, que habrían hecho lo mismo de estar en su situación.

El castaño se ladea más, abrazando el cuerpo contrario para no perder el equilibrio. Martín lo imita y por fin lo mira a los ojos, en esa extraña posición en que juntos son la base para no caer, recostando su peso en el otro y sosteniendo el ajeno. Se observan, las pestañas saludan con un parpadeo y Martín se pregunta si aquel muchacho sigue siendo el mismo que por tozudo se quebró el brazo años atrás. Aprieta el abrazo y le responden del mismo modo. Sólo los labios se buscan después, para terminar de recostarse, cada uno apoyando la cabeza en el abdomen del otro.

Sus cuerpos desnudos sobre la mesa y bajo la débil luz titilante en aquella habitación oscura.

Manuel le acaricia el cabello y Martín le besa la piel, como si los caminos económicos, territoriales y políticos que han tomado no fueran tan contrarios.

La ampolleta se funde y comienza a amanecer en aquella habitación cuyas cortinas dejan pasar la luz mañanera, mostrando una mesa rectangular y pequeña con un mantel que la cubre, acompañada por unas sillas, unos sillones y una mesita de centro.

El pasillo se ilumina minutos después hasta llegar a una habitación en que Chile y Argentina duermen, con sus cuerpos que tiemblan y se buscan, escapando en sus sueños de los visitantes de rojos sombreros y elegantes bastones, vigilando, espalda con espalda, sus alrededores oscuros y poco iluminados.


End file.
